Wrong Side of Heaven
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: Blake, an Angel fallen from grace, must banish fifty Demons to earn her way back into Heaven. She gets help from the most unlikely source. [Monochrome, Angel and Deamon AU]
1. Dealing with Demons

**Disclaimer:** RWBY and all religions not owned by me. This is an Angel and Demon AU, so prepare for ridiculous, otherworldly shenanigans, and sorry it's taken so long to get all this uploaded. Just a quick dumb story for funsies.

* * *

Blake stalked along the rooftop, her black boots making far too much noise for her liking. She hadn't yet grown accustomed to the sounds she made unintentionally, having spent centuries gliding effortlessly across all manner of terrain. Unlike some of the other Angels, she hadn't visited the mortals far below Heaven's gates but for a meager few times in her existence, and she suspected that doing so would've amplified her disquiet now. Regardless, she'd been cast out alongside Adam for her part in the rebellion, and now found herself forced to walk among the mortals as one of them rather than flying overhead, unseen.

Well, _mostly_ as one of them, anyway.

Her keen amber gaze remained riveted to her target, having recognized the sour stench of sulfur that clung to the man's burly frame and the faint wisps curling through the air around him immediately. A Demon of Hell, out to gather some manner of misery for his master. The Highest Angel had been clear: the only way she could return to Heaven was by vanquishing fifty of the vile Demons let loose to plague mankind, and this one would be number three. It wouldn't be so bad were it not for the time limit- a mere mortal year- and she'd wasted two months tracking down the first two Demons. One of the Angels who remembered her prior to her fall from grace must've decided to pull the strings of Fate that she might cross this one without trying, else there seemed to be no explanation for the good luck.

Blessed stake in one hand, she continued tracking her quarry, calling forth the remainder of her torn wings to aid her as she jumped to the next rooftop. She watched as the Demon disguised as a man turned into the alleyway below, consciously ignoring the way her coat flapped around her, stirred by the wind the same as her raven hair, focusing entirely on her target. Isolated, away from the eyes of mortals, unaware he was being followed- she couldn't ask for a better chance to strike.

So she did.

Jumping off the rooftop, Blake brandished the stake, ready to drive the tip into the Demon's chest, but he jumped forward, whirling around to face her as she landed on the ground in a crouch, her broken wings framing her shoulders.

"Well, well, well," he said, a malicious gleam to dark red eyes. "What have we here? A Fallen Angel too far from home."

She regained her feet, hardly wincing as she prepared for another lunge. Being forced to feel- truly _feel_ \- was a constraint she'd yet to become familiar with, despite being more resilient than the average mortal. "Call me what you will; I'm sending you back to Hell."

"A mighty threat." He scoffed, rolling his neck once. As a man, he looked the part of a biker- stereotypical and a bit bland, passing from memory the moment he left one's line of sight. "If I wasn't out on an errand for the big man himself, I might be inclined to play with you, little Cherub." He shifted his legs wider, an eerie red glow crawling along his skin as he transformed. He grew taller first, skin stretching over his frame in a grotesque fashion before discarding his disguise to stand before her as the full fledged Greed Demon he was, spikes covering his arms and shoulders. Most prominently, the collar around his neck came into view, studded in blood red gems like all the others, a testament to the master he served. "Then again, a little delay won't do much harm, right?"

Before being cast out, Blake hadn't paid much mind to the creatures dwelling in the circles of Hell, but she picked up the obvious things. The spikes meant he was a lesser Demon, though their number meant he'd survived far more centuries than she had, and the pale green tint to his skin all but confirmed that he hadn't recently fed off the mortals surrounding them, hustling about their lives with no idea that a private duel between the minions of Heaven and Hell stood ready to kick off. Whatever he'd come to the mortals' world for, it wasn't to feed or stir up trouble among the mortals, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous despite that supposed weakness. Fingers elongated into claws tipped with gold as his teeth sharpened and Blake became intimately aware that her chosen target possessed a great deal more experience than the first two she'd banished, promising a long, hard fight ahead of her.

This was the price of her folly. If she failed, she would be doomed one way or another, but perhaps she should retreat while she had the chance. This one was a bit out of her league to combat alone.

"Come along, Oh Exalted One. Do you not want to play?" A thick, spiked tail appeared behind him, hovering above the ground as he finished his transformation. "I know I still do."

Blake flipped the stake around in her hand, preparing to make her retreat. Luckily, Greed Demons weren't the fastest of the lot, so if she timed it just right, she could outrun him. First, she would need to goad him into an attack. "I can't very well allow you to leave. You know too much."

He laughed at her attempt to intimidate him. "Let me guess; you're the reason those two little ones were sent back. Should've known- it's not her style to be so… forgiving. Doesn't matter, though." He narrowed his eyes. "Someone like _you_ isn't a threat to us. In fact- hrk!"

The Angel tensed, watching as something behind the Demon moved, snapping his head and arms back while leaving his chest undefended.

Well, she wasn't the sort to waste an opportunity.

Lunging forward, Blake brought the stake up and stabbed down, pouring her strength into driving the pointed tip as far into the Greed Demon's body as possible. Sometimes, it took an extra try or two- because the blasted thing would only work if it sunk in up to the first circle of inscriptions etched in one of the Dead Tongues and Demons were wily bastards to begin with- but this one couldn't seem to move at all. So, instead of having to quickly roll out of the way to avoid a counter attack and try again, her blow landed full force, the pure white stake disappearing all the way to the second ring before Blake let go and jumped back as the light of Heaven erupted from within the implement, sending the blasted beast back to the lowest pit of hell. She'd never been there herself, but supposedly the stakes would keep those she banished from re-entering the mortals' world for a millennium at least.

Once the flash of light subsided, she appeared to be alone in the alleyway… but something about the shadows in front of her didn't seem right. Perhaps it was the after image of the stake's power throwing off her less-than-Heavenly vision but she could've sworn she'd seen something duck behind the dumpster nearly pushed against the wall on the left side.

"Is someone there?" She ventured, taking a single step closer while reaching into her coat for another stake. When casting her out, the Highest Angel had given her the exact amount to earn her way back into Heaven, so she couldn't rightly use one on a mundane threat, but she hoped whatever lurked in the shadows wouldn't be able to guess as much. Whatever it was, it overpowered that Greed Demon with ease; only a greater creature of Hell could manage such. There was also the dim hope that one of her fellow Angels had come down to assist her, despite being expressly forbidden; the whole lot of them bent the rules when they could, often to show compassion to those poor souls trapped in agony below. But that was perhaps asking a bit too much and her luck hadn't been exactly good recently. "Show yourself!"

"Was he telling the truth?" A voice called out, from behind the dumpster. Sharp and light, a woman's voice lent a killer edge as it cut through the night. "Are you truly a Fallen Angel?"

"I am." She shifted her shoulders, bringing her broken wings into view, the black feathers ruffled from her landing. They'd been cut, severed just below the joint, a pale mimicry of their former glory. Good for cushioning her falls, short glides, and literally nothing else- a constant reminder of her foolish decisions, alongside her absent halo. "And what are you?"

"… that is a very good question," the voice replied, a moment before movement pushed the dumpster away. Stepping out from behind it emerged what one might think to be a woman at first glance, a little shorter than Blake with hair white as snow and striking blue eyes, a fancy, modern blue dress swirling about her lithe frame, but the Angel could see more than that- the faint wisps hanging around her head denoting a disguise.

An Angel, then? But no, because an agent of Heaven would have no need to hide in shadows- the stake would do nothing to her, meant only to cast the creatures of Hell back to their pits- so it had to be a Demon. She raised the stake in her hand, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

The creature didn't seem to take offense, lifting her left hand and snapping her fingers. Unlike the one she'd just banished, this Demon's skin turned nearly white as her hair, two horns protruding from her head and sweeping back, though the left one seemed damaged somehow. Her stature didn't change but a tail curled behind her, thin and with a spaded tip, which proved to be the most damning bit of evidence- a Pride Demon, the most powerful of all the vile creatures in Hell.

Obviously, her luck held true.

Blake immediately tensed, bringing her stake to bear and preparing to defend herself from the creature before her, ready to make a break at the first opportunity. Although young by Demon standards, only the Archangels would battle them due to their strength and tenacity, and many would only agree to confront a Pride Demon loose in the mortal world with at least three others to assist. Cunning, crafty, and intimately attuned to manipulating mortals to their whims; they were not to be underestimated.

"Wait, stop." The creature held up both hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'm not-"

"If I let you talk, I am lost." Blake grit her teeth, trying to gauge if she would be quick enough. In all likelihood, she wouldn't be; even with her wings, she was a mere Angel, not nearly strong enough to do battle with the oldest and most powerful of Demonic lineages. "I know how your kind work."

"Is that so?" The Demon sighed, taking a step closer, allowing the dim light of the street lamp above to fall upon her, drawing the Angel's gaze to the length of chain attached to her collar, the last link dangling at waist level snapped off and shifting slightly in the night wind. "Tell me: what _is_ my kind? I seem to be at a loss for an apt description myself."

"This is a trick," she said, as much an accusation as to consciously acknowledge that she couldn't trust her eyes. Pride Demons had powers that could extend far beyond what a normal creature of either Heaven or Hell could accomplish alone and perception fell well within their range. "You're trying to make me think I should let you go."

"On the contrary, I'd rather we didn't part ways." One clawed hand indicated the stake. "It's clear you must vanquish Demons and many will be seeking me out, trying to take me back to that wretched place. If I act as your bait, you can accomplish that task more easily… and I might have an easier time surviving the encounters. It seems like a mutually beneficial proposal."

"A Demon with a penchant for fairness. Never thought I'd see the day." Blake didn't let her stake waiver or her stance relax. One couldn't trust a Demon's deal, unless it was signed in blood and read _very_ thoroughly. Neither of which she had the luxury for, at present. "You're not genuinely expecting me to believe that you escaped Hell, do you?"

"What makes that so difficult to believe?" Blue eyes sharpened as she turned her head slightly, the damage done to her left horn and eye now more prominent as the light fell on them fully. A long gash marred the left side of her face, starting at the tip of her horn and following it down, splintering along the white bone until it reached her skin, then going down further until just below the swell of her cheek. Coupled with the damage done to the chain and collar, it gave a remarkable amount of credence to her offer. "The fact that no one's ever done it? That no Demon has ever dared try? Or can you not imagine someone willingly departing their home, even if that home happens to be such a terrible place as Hell itself?"

"I think all three are strong enough on their own, honestly." She inclined her head slightly. "Seeing as all three applicable _now_ , however…"

"Ah, of course." The Demon sighed, grabbing the broken end of her chain and sliding a clawed finger along the gleaming metal. "Then, I submit this for your consideration."

Blake waited, the moment of silence that followed the offer drawing on far too long for comfort. Finally, she spoke up. "Well?"

The very next blink of her eyes, the Demon had vanished, and a feeling of dread descended upon her as she felt the sharp pinpricks of claws exerting the barest hints of pressure on either side of her throat. It wouldn't kill her- she still held enough of her Angel heritage to be resistant to such things as death- but she could feel agony the same as any mortal, and the time it would take to heal would be far too long; her journey back to Heaven would end, here and now, with just a twitch of the Demon's fingertips.

"Had I wanted you out of my way, you would be." The voice came from behind her, just beside her ear, and the pressure disappeared in the next moment. Blake whirled around to find the Demon standing there, tail arching up behind her but not threatened, not the least bit concerned by the stake hardly a foot from her chest. "Truthfully, I see only two ways this ends. Either I leave you here, alone, to do… whatever it is you're doing with those." Blue eyes fell briefly onto the stake. "Or we join forces." She gestured towards the entrance to the alleyway and turned that way, as if expecting the Fallen Angel to follow even as her Demonic heritage fell away and her disguise returned. "Either way, the Demons of Hell won't stop coming for me. Whether it's you or I dispatching them from the mortals' world doesn't truly matter, now does it? At least, to me; perhaps you have a different view of the matter."

As the last of her horns and tail vanished from sight, Blake made her decision. "What's your name?"

The Demon stopped, turning her head to offer a small smile over her shoulder. "Call me Weiss. And you?"

"Blake." With a dark sense of foreboding hanging over her, she followed Weiss out onto the street. Nothing good could come from making a pact with a Demon… but she had ten mortal months and forty-seven Demons to banish.

A little help couldn't hurt.

* * *

Author's Note: Installments every day until complete; like I said, just a quick stupid story that gets strangely philosophical at times because apparently Weiss and Blake have some Opinions about the nature of angels, demons, sin, and the whole cosmic balance thing.


	2. Sins and Sinners

**Disclaimer:** RWBY and all religions not owned by me. Might've gotten some of the Angel orders wrong; I've never been to Heaven myself, so I'm just going off research.

* * *

Blake narrowed her eyes, trying very hard to keep the heat from her voice and failing miserably. They sat in a diner in the middle of the night, having left one city and started heading to another, hoping to draw even more Demons out into the open. At least, that was her excuse; the creature across the table from her, on the other hand, seemed to possess a penchant for… sightseeing.

It sounded preposterous but there was no mistaking the genuine enthusiasm with which the Demon partook in the simple things of the mortals' world, like food and drink, music and idle chatter, a host of things that would never be found in the pits of Hell. She'd already traveled through several cities on the west coast and decided that a change in scenery was in order. Somewhere, in a hidden satchel the Fallen Angel could never find when she looked for it but always seemed within Weiss' reach, there existed a list of things the Demon wanted to seek out, a to-do list of sorts, and she seemed eager in crossing things off rather than sitting back and waiting for the messengers of Hell to come for her.

"You can't be serious," Blake said, pushing aside her empty plate and leaning back against the booth's seat. It still bothered her, sometimes, leaning back and not feeling the familiar pressure of her wings, but she'd grown somewhat accustomed to it by this point. The Fallen Angel had resolved to keep them hidden away except when hunting, hating the strange sensation of them at her back, these pale imitations. "There can't be things like that in Hell."

"Why? Because it's such a paragon of order and discipline that follows the rules of Heaven _so_ very closely?" Weiss chuckled, stabbing a bit of egg with her fork. The smell of the midnight breakfast made her companion want to crinkle her nose in distaste but the Demon paid her reaction no mind, thoroughly enjoying the stuff. "Whether or not you believe me, I'm the one who did it. So, between us, I suppose you don't have a real leg to stand on in this argument."

Blake rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She shouldn't be so surprised at how smug the Pride Demon could be at times, yet, there it was. "So you defeated an ancient armor possessed of cursed souls, the likes of which not even your dark master could command, in order to escape the confines of Hell. Is that it?"

"He's not my master." Blue eyes landed on her, briefly, as the Demon's voice gained a razor sharp edge, though there was no stopping the way her left hand drifted towards the hallow of her throat, where her collar and chain would be if she dropped her disguise. Something about the subconscious gesture bothered Blake, seeing too much similarity between it and the way she'd reach up, trying to find a halo that wasn't there. The only difference lay in how her expression always turned wistful when confronted with the reminder of her past while her companion always looked more… bitter, as if regarding the remaining links with the same revulsion as many Angels saw her kin. " _I_ am my own master, now."

The Fallen Angel put her hands up in surrender, turning to look through the window to the darkened scenery outside. The diner itself wasn't much to look at, some truck stop between cities that probably never saw more than a hundred people at the same time, and the desert beyond held little charm to her eyes. A wide waste, nothing like the paradise that was her former home.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Amber eyes slid to blue, noting the hint of amusement in them.

"I believe we agreed on sharing the peculiar circumstances that landed us in this… unusual arrangement."

That was putting things lightly. An alliance between Heaven and Hell- such things were beyond impossible, one would think, even if their respective minions could find a reason to not continue the eternal struggle. Yet, somehow, against all odds, the two had gotten on… rather well, all things considered. She'd contemplating staking the Demon only twice since they'd started traveling together, because they both apparently had quite the tempers regarding certain subjects, and the way those blue eyes had fallen on her seemed to indicate the sentiment was returned more than once, yet… well, they'd made amends. Weiss had even ceded ground, a thing the Fallen Angel wouldn't have believed possible before this whole fiasco. A Pride Demon admitting she wasn't right- how unimaginably strange.

But, it happened, and with that concession came an attempt on Blake's part to continue bridging the gap. So, she'd suggested this particular topic, with Weiss going first. The only downside being, of course, that she now had to return the favor.

"Right." Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to stem her frustration. "I… I wasn't one of the Archangels, or the Seraphims, or any of the higher orders. Just a… trainee, I suppose you could say. Growing into my wings, still finding my way among the orders." She shifted, uncomfortable with the topic but wanting to keep her word, at least. "Adam… we were friends. He was older by a few centuries, seemed to know his way around Heaven, devoted and dedicated, and we… became close." Her voice was losing strength, so she cleared her throat and continued. "He wanted to be one of the Archangels, but they wouldn't take him. Said he could be easily swayed, that he didn't have the purity it took to combat the stronger Demons. They saw something in him that I couldn't, so… when he suggested that the other Angels were corrupt, when he preached about division in Heaven, a snake in our midst that had tainted the higher orders… I believed him."

"Forgive me the interruption… but I sense you're not being entirely truthful." The Demon narrowed her eyes. "There's no reason to hide. It's not like I'm in much of a position to judge."

She had a thought to brush the accusation off, continue with her tale without any amendments… but perhaps she'd spent too long outside Heaven's bounds, seeing sense in the words of a creature of Hell. "There was a time when I looked down on the mortal world and thought… I'd like to spend a day or two among them." She turned her head towards the window, tracing the outline of the horizon. "Walk their cities, listen to their talk, partake in their joys and sorrows- something more exciting than paradise." A bitter chuckle slipped past her lips. "We're not supposed to, you know. Angels only leave Heaven to aid mortals or combat Demons, never for their own desires. I wanted more. I was greedy-"

"That's not greed." Weiss scoffed, abandoning her food and crossing her arms over her chest. "Having aspirations, being curious about things you've never experienced- that's no sin, Blake."

"It might as well have been," she replied quickly, leveling a short glare at her companion before her gaze fell, staring at the table between them. "It was a crack in my armor that Adam exploited. He said there was nothing keeping us from interacting with the mortals' world as our own except the Highest's decree, and if we overthrew him, we could be even better Angels than before. Looking back now, I can see how he was letting ambition cloud his judgment, the same as another before him. But at the time? I allowed myself to be led astray and ignored all evidence to the contrary." Her expression soured. "There were others like me, ones who followed him at first, but I was stubborn, clung to the foolish belief he was righteous long after the others abandoned us- and when we were finally defeated, when our wings were broken, that's when I saw myself for what I was." The Fallen Angel ducked her head further, shoulders sagging. "A blind fool who charged recklessly in pursuit of something I didn't understand, thinking myself vindicated when I had no idea what the difference between right and wrong _was_ , putting others in jeopardy for my own gain, and all to help someone who'd fallen even farther than I had into sin." Her hands curled into fists. "That's how I ended up here."

The silence grew tense between them, tight as a harp's string.

"You're quite the wordsmith, you know, with a flair for the dramatic." The Demon laughed lightly, picking up her cup of coffee and taking a sip. "I think you take too much credit, though." Blake shot her a pinched look of two parts frustration and one part annoyance that was shrugged off with ease. "Had you abandoned the cause with the others, it seems entirely likely this… Adam character would've gone just as far, so who did _you_ put in jeopardy? Aside from yourself." She reached for the pot, pouring the last of it into the cup and taking a moment to enjoy inhaling the strong scent of the steam. "You made a mistake. If I remember the gospels correctly, mistakes can be forgiven. Isn't that why you're running around, staking Demons in the first place? As penance for your foolishness?" She didn't offer any form of answer; it was obviously a rhetorical question. "I wonder if this Adam of yours-"

"He's _not_ mine." She snapped, a blush coming to her cheeks at the little smirk that adorned her companion's expression. The Fallen Angel had walked straight into that one, frowning severely and trying to ignore Weiss' smugness. "He's not my anything."

"Do you think he's doing the same? Seeking penance?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "He's more likely to walk into Hell willingly than beg forgiveness."

"Then he's an Angel no more, correct?" She gestured at the top of Blake's head. "You still want your halo and you're working to reclaim it. I think that says more about your character than a single err in judgment, no matter how profound."

Whoever thought she'd receive a pep talk from a Demon. "Is this the part where you try and convince me that we're all bound to sin?"

Weiss looked at her then, thoughtful. "You know, I've never quite understood that. Sin… always condensed to a single word, yet that never encompasses the whole of the thing." She turned her head, discreetly motioning towards a man sitting at the diner's counter. "Take that man, for instance. He stole that jacket, and the boots, but everything you see on him now? That's all he owns."

Sometimes, she found herself a bit jealous; while Blake had been stripped of her Heavenly powers, the Demon remained in full possession of her faculties. She could see with the eyes of an immortal, all the marks upon the souls around them, while the Fallen Angel could only guess. She got vague sensations, sometimes, but never the concrete proof she would with her full wings. "His plight is unfortunate but _he_ can be forgiven. All he must do is ask."

"And that's where the problem lies." Their gazes met. "For a man with nothing, stealing essentials to survive is no sin- to my mind, at least." She nodded towards him. "Killing the man who wore them before him, however… well, that's just a bit extra." Amber eyes widened, glancing his way again. "I can see the mark on his forehead. I can see all the sin within him- all the poor decisions that he could ask forgiveness for, and all the ones for which forgiveness will remain out of reach, but who decides that?" Her companion looked over at the man again, narrowing her eyes. "I can see the man he killed, and his soul was darker than the one before us now- does that make this one terrible? Does it make him righteous? Why? Who decides such things? The other one didn't become a Demon, for even his soul wasn't entirely black, but he certainly won't be getting into Heaven. Were the tables turned, who knows? Perhaps he'd have earned his horns this go around, so should we not give this man the same credit handed to an Angel who banishes a Demon?" She shook her head. "A pointless exercise, really. Mortals have their flaws- they're allowed to, celebrated for it, even- but are we truly so vain to believe we're cut from different cloth? If a man can sin, so can an Angel; if he can be virtuous, why not a Demon?" She picked up her coffee cup for another sip. "And if we can be sinful and virtuous when the edicts say we shouldn't… perhaps we shouldn't hold ourselves to such outdated standards in the first place. Not one of us- mortal, Demon, or Angel- is pre-determined to do anything except make a choice when presented with one. I chose to escape Hell, he chose to kill a man, and you chose to rebel against the higher orders of Heaven. We could've all made the other choice, but we didn't, so now, here we are." Her lips curled into a smile. "I'm fighting to break the chains binding me to Hell, you're banishing Demons to earn your way back into Heaven, and him? He's going back to the town he killed that man in to turn himself over to the authorities."

Amber eyes glanced back at the man, her brows furrowing. "I find it difficult to believe he's doing it for penance."

"Hardly; he needs medical care, and the state will pay for his surgeries if he's an inmate." The Demon shrugged. "You see, sometimes, the word 'sin' truly encapsulates the actions and motivations… and sometimes, it only does one or the other. So which, I wonder, is actually the thing that distinguishes between Heaven and Hell?"

"They do say the road to Hell is paved with good intentions," Blake pointed out, earning a chuckle from her companion that brought a small smile to her lips.

"Well, mystery solved, then." Blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "You formerly did the wrong thing for the wrong reason. Now, you're doing a righteous thing, but why?"

"To undo the damage I've done." Her expression fell, a dark thought that had lingered at the back of her mind for months returning to the forefront. "I fear Adam will try an assault on Heaven, especially if he makes a pact with the Devil himself. I want to be there to stop him if he does. I… I _should_ be the one to stop him."

"A righteous act, then, with a righteous reason." She tilted her head. "I suppose that's rather Angelically virtuous of you, now isn't it? Personally, I'd let the higher orders handle it themselves; they're the ones who kicked him out of Heaven instead of relegating him to the moon or something."

Blake couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking her head at the very thought. An Angel on the moon. Ridiculous.

Still, she could see the truth in the Demon's words. Surprisingly, she'd yet to be discouraged from anything she'd done- at least, things that she felt compelled to do as a Fallen Angel, like give chase to purse snatchers and help others when possible- and it seemed as if the Demon didn't mind helping out on occasion. She didn't indulge in every good deed but she didn't hinder Blake in the slightest, which was more than she could say she expected of Weiss at the onset of their acquaintanceship. "Thanks. You're quite the wordsmith yourself."

"Quantity shouldn't be mistaken for quality, but thank you." Weiss returned to the remnants of her coffee as they sat in silence. A minute passed before the tab was set on their table- less than ten dollars total. When it came time to leave, the Demon left a twenty dollar bill and didn't wait for the change.

* * *

Author's Note: Like I said. They have _Opinions_.


	3. Collars and Halos

**Disclaimer:** RWBY and all religions not owned by me. A bit more of Weiss' Opinions because Hell Hath No Filter.

* * *

They sat on the edge of the warehouse's roof, set somewhere in one of the major cities along the East coast. Blake was too tired to remember the name, having slain more Demons the night before than she imagined could exist in the mortal plane at once without the Highest Angel sending half of Heaven down to banish them. Their battle had ranged all over the block of abandoned buildings around them, culminating in the building they now rested atop, and how they hadn't brought any of the structures down remained a mystery. All different sorts of lesser Demons that earned no formal name and a few ones from the higher echelons- Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony- had tried their hardest to bring the two down and ultimately failed. On the one hand, four months from her deadline, she'd banished thirty eight Demons, leaving only twelve left before she'd earned her way back into Heaven. Given the onslaught they'd fought against the night before, Hell had yet to relent in pursuing Weiss, expending more and more minions to bring their wayward sister back home. On the other… they were _exhausted_.

Said Demon currently sat beside her, leaning her head on Blake's shoulder as they watched the sunrise, her tail curled around them both almost protectively. Her cracked horn had broken more, nearly down to a nub now, though the gash over her eye had closed long ago. The chain had lost a few more links as well, something she noted with subdued joy once they'd trudged out into the weak light of the pre-dawn, tired from their long battle. Dimly, the Angel recalled Weiss mentioning that the chain represented her ability to be returned to Hell, with each link falling away weakening the bond between her and the den of all evil. At least ten links remained, though, and Hell's attempts to reclaim her had only increased in recent weeks.

The passing months had brought more than just lost chain links and banished Demons, though. She'd learned more about the Demons of Hell from one who'd walked among the sulfur and brimstone herself, amazed at all that remained hidden from those in Heaven- once she started listening, of course. But it went further than that; Weiss, as a creature, seemed riddled with conflicting ideals. She didn't see her kin as inherently evil, despite drawing power from the sins of mortals, and she refused to acknowledge pride as being one of the biggest flaws a person could possess. Yet… she didn't seem outright malicious. When given the opportunity, she didn't try to tempt any of the mortals they'd crossed during their travels. Sure, she might alter their senses, but usually as just a temporary distraction. She insisted on leading the Demons chasing her to remote locations so Blake could ambush them properly rather than feed on the panic a more public battle would produce. She didn't seem to draw any energy at all, relying simply on a stubborn force of will to increase her power. In fact, it seemed a lot like Faith, the same sort that gave Angels their powers, but could that be possible?

Beyond that, Weiss could be snarky. She'd grown rather fond of the mortal creation called 'coffee' and refused to be even partly social without getting at least a cup every morning. She liked to wear earrings and heels, she enjoyed cooler weather, she put hot sauce on everything edible, and she dreaded large bodies of water for some reason. She wanted to see the wonders of the mortal world but she hated flying in the mortals' 'airplanes'. They'd both spent enough time among the mortals to begin mimicking their emotions, too- the ones that didn't exist in Heaven or Hell. Toxic ones, like doubt and fear, and positive ones, too… like love.

Not the kind that elevated one thing or activity above others. Blake found that she loved hot tea on a cold night and a good book. Weiss loved running in the morning air. They were aware of their preferences for these things before, yes, but recently, the Fallen Angel started to think… perhaps she felt love in a sense that would be entirely alien to her kin in Heaven. Angels, by default, loved all the creations of the world… but it wasn't the sort of love that mortals had for one another. It was unconditional- and Blake had become a bit skeptical of that after having spent so much time among the mortals, because there were plenty of things she _didn't_ like, now that she had to confront them the same way a mortal did- but it wasn't romantic. It wasn't the sort of love that spurred one to great deeds. Yet, she found herself thinking, that she _could_ be capable of that sort of love… in regards to… well.

She wasn't sure if Weiss felt the same way. She'd embraced the mortals' world with open arms, turned aside or towards things depending on her interests, but she'd never indicated one way or another about such mortal emotions. Besides that, aside from idle curiosities, there seemed to be no set plan. Blake at least had a goal: return to Heaven, reclaim her place among the other Angels, and return to her duties. Her companion, on the other hand…

"What will you do when you're free?" She turned her head, looking down at the exhausted Demon beside her. "Will you try to ascend to Heaven?"

Weiss puffed out a bitter laugh. "Hardly." She sat up fully, tilting her head to the side to crack her neck. "Demons don't have a choice, you know. What we are, what we do… it's dictated from the moment we begin existing until some priest or Angel banishes us for good, scattering our essence among the lowest pits of Hell. Only mortals- Humans, these creatures that have been given everything and squander it still, _they_ possess the only thing I want. Free will. The ability to do as they please."

"They'll be judged for it, eventually," Blake said, though her reply lacked conviction. She'd seen with her own eyes what happened to a mortal's soul once they passed, how it was weighed. How all but those of exceptional virtue or sin would be sent back to be born again, until enough could be gathered from the combined lives to allow entry above or below.

"Ah, and that's where the beauty lies." Weiss turned to look at her, a small smile on her lips. "Even if I am truly free of Hell's grasp, I'll never be mortal. I can watch empires rise and fall, go wherever I want." Her tail curled closer to the Fallen Angel's thigh, the rising sun's strengthening rays falling across her face and illuminating the hope shining in blue eyes. "I'll be free, truly free."

It surprised her, sometimes, how beautiful the Demon could be. Perhaps not in the sense her fellow Angels would understand but… there was beauty in her defiance, in her strong will, in her convictions. In the way she faced down her kin and enjoyed the mortals' world unashamedly.

"You could be free in Heaven." She pointed out, softly.

"It's not the same." Weiss shook her head. "I'd be trading my collar for a halo, and both serve the same purpose. Don't you remember, that's how you got here; by breaking the rules others set. Stepping out of line when others wished you to be still- our rules may be different and the punishments too, but the functions are always the same." She crossed her arms over her chest, pulling her tail back and curling it around her waist. "I've lived under the rules of others for centuries, with no concern for my own thoughts regarding them, no choice in how I went about following them. Just this constant pressure to be something I never wanted to be. Now, I live by _my_ rules only."

Blake watched as her companion got to her feet, turning towards the fire escape.

For as long as she'd worn her halo, she'd never considered it as a chain of any sort. But if it wasn't a chain, how had she managed to break it? By wanting something different? Something more?

Perhaps the Demon had a point.

She heard the metallic clanking of Weiss descending the fire escape but remained in her spot, watching the sun rise. They would both require a significant amount of sleep- time to recover energy from the latent sin and virtue of the mortals around them, a need they balanced as best they could given their enemies- but she could take a few more moments to quietly contemplate the world before her, the world above and the one below, how they all came together.

The longer she traveled with Weiss, the more Demons she crossed, and the more aware she became of how starkly different they were when compared against each other, and then moreso when she took her companion into consideration. The Pride Demon stood out among her own kind, a warmth deep in her eyes that didn't burn like the gazes of others and or remind her of brimstone. No, it always felt more like an open flame despite the cool color, blue fire meant to warm and protect rather than lead astray. Despite her weakness to the powers of Demons- without her full wings, she was only slightly better than a holy mortal, it seemed- she couldn't imagine any point during their acquaintanceship where Weiss might've used her powers on the Fallen Angel.

Using her powers to protect the Fallen Angel, on the other hand, was a different story. More than once, against threats both mundane and other worldly, Weiss had rushed in to help her, nevermind that their deal never specified actually, _physically_ providing assistance. The Demon acted as bait and Blake staked whoever came after her- that should've been it. But, no. Every time a Demon appeared to try and take Weiss back to Hell, the Pride Demon would help her banish the creature. Last night, there was a moment- a single, perfect moment- when they stood, back-to-back, completely in sync as they defended from the other Demons' assault. It felt exactly how the Archangels described their battles, completely confident in their companions' abilities and empowered by that Faith. Fighting alongside Weiss, just traveling with her- it made Blake stronger, somehow.

But the moment she returned to those pearly gates… that would never happen again.

"Here."

She blinked, startled out of her trance staring out over the city by a thin, circular can held out in front of her. "Tuna?"

"I made sure to save some from our last food run." There was a hint of teasing to her voice, a lilt at the end that concealed a 'so you wouldn't eat them all at once' she didn't say. "We've certainly earned a treat, yes?"

"What about you?" Blake took the can into her hand, waiting until the Demon had reclaimed her former spot before holding it out to be opened with a flash of claws, pulling a spoon from the pack Weiss had dropped behind them. She must've been nearly asleep where she sat to have missed to sound of her companion's return.

For a moment, the Demon paused with a thoughtful hum, before unscrewing the cap to a thermos and pouring the pure black liquid into the lid. "I have my treat."

The Fallen Angel turned her attention to the opened can of tuna, about ready to begin savoring the taste she'd grown to favor when she noticed Weiss' tail holding out another thermos. This one, she found, was filled with hot green tea to chase away the chill in the morning air, and the two took a moment to enjoy the city below them awakening while sharing their triumphant meal.

* * *

Author's Note: At least they're being considerate with their battles between Heaven and Hell. Can you imagine getting stuck in traffic because some Demon tried starting shit with Weiss downtown or by the interstate or something? Rude.


	4. One to Go

**Disclaimer:** RWBY and all religions not owned by me. We're almost done.

* * *

The seconds ticked by slowly, as if trying to buy her extra time. Blake could see a clock mounted on the far wall of the small apartment they'd appropriated as a base of operations but she ignored it as best she could, all save for the obnoxious sound of the second hand. Two months- they'd gone two months without a single Demon showing up to take Weiss back. They both expected as much when the last link fell away, a sign that the Pride Demon had truly broken free. No one would come to take her back, for she no longer belonged there, but the collar remained. It, too, would fall away in time, but that would take much longer. Seeing it around her neck, cracking and crumbling, brought a little smile to Blake's lips most days, happy to see her companion so close to achieving the freedom she sought… however, now it served as a problem. Without the steady flow of Demons seeking her out, the Fallen Angel hadn't been able to send any of them back, leaving her with just one stake left to use. For two months, she'd tried tracking one down to finish the deed, but to no avail.

Though, if she were being honest, it wasn't entirely because no Demons had been in the area.

"Blake?" She turned away from the open window, gaze falling on her companion, standing beside the sofa. "Shouldn't we be out looking?"

"No," she replied, leaving the window to sit, coaxing Weiss down with her. "We've both tried reaching out and we've set the traps everywhere. There's no Demon in the city, or even the state." Leaning back, Blake allowed her eyes to close. "All that's left… is to wait."

The deadline loomed ahead, inching closer with every tick of the clock. She was given one mortal year, and she'd nearly achieved her goal… but there wasn't time to finish her mission. A month ago, when they both realized their tactics would no longer work, they should've parted ways. The Demons could still sense where Weiss was- she couldn't hide from her kin- and that made both of them easy to avoid. Blake knew- how could she not?- but she'd been stubborn.

She didn't want to abandon her companion.

"What will happen to you?" She cracked an eye open, seeing the worry shining bright in blue eyes.

"I don't know," she replied, a sigh escaping her lips before she sat up, turning her face away. "It doesn't matter now. I just… want to spend what remains in peace."

Weiss didn't speak, didn't move for a few moments, but then she got up and left the room, bringing an ache to the Fallen Angel's chest. She could be such a coward; she'd wanted to at least spend _some_ of her remaining time with the liberated Demon.

She heard Weiss' return before turning her head to catch sight of the Demon reclaiming her spot on the couch, the last stake clutched in her hands. The inscriptions lightly glowed as her skin smoked faintly, reacting to the blood thudding through her veins. Despite being liberated from Hell, Weiss would remain a Demon throughout her days, and Blake thought it sad that she would never get the chance to marvel at the architecture of churches and temples the way mortals could. Against all odds, the Pride Demon seemed especially entranced by the creations mankind sculpted with their own hands. She probably would've loved seeing the inside of a cathedral.

"What are you doing with that?" The Fallen Angel quickly reached over, plucking the stake from her companion's limp grip. She couldn't hold the thing too tightly or risk seriously injuring herself; the weaker her connection to Hell, the less quickly she could heal from injury. They'd found that out not too long ago, and the memory still brought a pain to her chest.

"You need to banish one more Demon." She curled her hands into loose fists, trying to hide the blisters that covered her palms from carrying the blessed object. "Lucky for you, there's one close by."

Blake quirked a brow, curious. "Where?"

The silence that followed confused her for a moment, only until Weiss turned to face her fully, tilting her chin up as her mortal disguise fell away, retaking her Demonic form. Her left horn had snapped off completely months ago, leaving nothing more than a jagged circle above her left eye, the scar something she couldn't dispel even in her disguise. Her tail hung limply off the sofa, hands in her lap, and that's when it clicked, forcing the Fallen Angel to her feet as she backed away.

"Weiss, what are you- you're not seriously suggesting-"

"I'm still a Demon, Blake." She glanced down at her hands briefly. "The stake will work."

"No." Shaking her head, the Fallen Angel hid the stake behind her back in a fruitless attempt to discourage her companion. "That's not an option."

"Why not?" Weiss furrowed her brows, bristling. "I escaped once; I can do so again."

"I don't care!" Blake grit her teeth, not allowing her companion's wounded pride to sway her. "I'm not sending you back there, not after everything you've done just to be free." She shook her head, a sigh slipping past her lips. "And that's only if you're sent back to Hell. The chain is gone; what if banishing you sends you… somewhere else?"

"There's no place in existence that remains hidden from an Angel's eyes for long," she replied, tail flicking slightly, a testament to how little she believed that herself. "Either way, when your deadline is up, one of us won't… be here anymore." Weiss stood up, turning to face the Fallen Angel. "Between the two of us, my existence relies only on my own ability. We have no idea what the Highest Angel will decide your fate to be." She gestured towards the stake. "It won't kill me- it's not that powerful- and wherever it banishes me to, I am strong enough to leave. In the process, you'll get your wings back."

They fluttered of their own accord, called out in response to Weiss' transformation. Just as broken as before, just as useless, but she couldn't be motivated to care. Although she was trying valiantly to present the option as sound and logical, they'd spent enough time in the other's company for Blake to see the cracks in her facade; Weiss _wasn't_ sure if she was telling the truth. The stake might not be powerful enough to outright kill a Demon under Hell's command, but without her chain, she had nothing solid tying her to any plane, not even this one. If banished from it… there would be no telling where she'd be sent, or if she truly had the strength to survive the banishment anyway. "I don't want them, not for so high a cost."

"There _is_ no cost." The Demon stepped forward, reaching out to grab her wrist and pull the stake out into view. Carefully, she maneuvered the point until it rested at the center of her sternum, barely exerting any pressure. "It's what we've worked so hard for. You can return to Heaven, and I _will_ find my way back to the mortals' world, eventually. We'll both get what we want."

Blake had the power to resist allowing the stake to come to bear, but she didn't, her shoulders falling with the realization that Weiss fully believed it to be a fair trade. Truthfully, driving the stakes through Demons' chests had long ago stopped being about potentially returning to Heaven for her. Once, she'd nearly forgotten to use the damn thing at all, too busy drowning a Lust Demon in holy water to think clearly, righteously enraged at the vile things he'd suggested as Weiss' punishment for running away from their master. If her companion hadn't come rushing in with the stake at the last second, she'd be even further away from her goal.

Now, she wished she was, if only to have another reason to dissuade the Demon from her argument. As it stood, she had only one option left.

She lifted the stake up, as if to strike, but turned instead, putting every ounce of energy into tossing the blessed, blasted thing through the open window. Where it landed, she didn't care, as long as it was gone. "I'm not willing to take that chance."

"Blake!" Her companion tried to brush past her, probably to retrieve the stake, but the Fallen Angel grabbed her by the hand, her expression turned pleading.

"Weiss, please." A gentle tug brought the Demon away from the window, allowing her to grab Weiss' other hand. "It's over. My fight… it's over." She glanced at the clock briefly before returning her attention to her companion, a small smile on her lips. "I don't know what will happen when the deadline passes, but I know how I want to spend what time I have left. Please. Give me this."

Just as she expected, Weiss looked crestfallen. For a Demon, she could be remarkably selfless, not only volunteering to deliberately expose herself to lure in her kin for Blake to banish but in other ways, too. She would exert her will over mortals sometimes, blinding them to her stealing food and goods for the homeless. She would make a someone with a bit too much pride stumble or trip, especially if they were being rude to someone else, and she seemed to especially enjoy doing so whenever hot coffee was involved. Perhaps Heaven would frown on her methods… but her intentions seemed far more altruistic than one would believe possible.

"If… that is your choice…" Blue eyes drifted down, staring at the floor between them. "Is there anything I _can_ do?"

"Yes," Blake replied, waiting until her companion lifted her gaze before smiling. "Dance with me."

"You're joking." Weiss blinked, apparently surprised when the Fallen Angel released one of her hands so she could slide it around the Demon's waist, bringing them closer. "Apparently, you're not."

"I'm not." They'd seen the mortals do it enough. Dancing with or without music, turning in circles for seemingly no reason- a bizarre practice, but one she'd felt tempted to try. Although somewhat hesitant, Weiss ultimately acquiesced, the two moving in tandem to a nonexistent beat around the apartment. Her tail trailed after her for a little while before it began to disappear, hiding beneath her disguise. "Don't."

"Excuse me?" Now, the Demon seemed even more perplexed.

"You don't have to hide yourself away." A sad smile touched her lips. "This might be the last time you look like yourself in front of another for a long while. Enjoy it."

Weiss watched her for a moment before chuckling with a shake of her head. "You are a very strange Angel indeed, Blake." Their eyes met. "I'm glad I found you."

"Same," she replied, allowing the single word out while locking half a dozen away. She could utter some of them, she decided, but not all, to spare them both. Instead, she pulled the Demon closer, mindful of her horn, and fought valiantly to keep the words she yearned to say from escaping. Weiss would live until Heaven and Hell went to war, and perhaps even after that; she was strong, cunning, and stubborn, and it would take more than war between Demons and Angels to bring her down.

Eventually, Weiss truly settled into the embrace. One clawed hand came to rest on the Fallen Angel's shoulder, the other still firmly in her grip, and her tail curled around their waists protectively, as if she could avert the coming outcome through sheer will alone.

"Is there a chance they'll take your wings entirely?" The Demon eventually spoke, softly, as they continued to drift around the apartment. "Turn you into a mortal?"

"There's a chance, yes." She actually didn't know. She hoped, of course, because then she might be able to see Weiss again… but she'd never heard of it happening before. Angels, fallen from grace, typically either ceased existing altogether… or were banished to Hell. "If I do come back as a mortal, will you look for me?"

"I'll do better than that." The tail around her waist squeezed tighter. "I may not be a Hellhound, but I can track rather well. I'll find you again."

"Good." It was a flight of fancy, truly. In all likelihood, she'd be cast down to the pits of Hell to become the most reviled of creatures: a Felled Angel. But Weiss managed to escape Hell, through sheer tenacity. If the worst came to pass, she'd remember how strong the Demon in her arms had been to do it first, and follow in her footsteps. "I'll look for you, too."

"You might not remember me."

"How could I forget?" Amber eyes darted to the clock. She'd never told her companion the exact deadline… but now that she had mere seconds left, it didn't seem right to withhold the information. "It's almost time."

"Already?" Weiss drew back to look at her, though the pressure of her tail didn't recede. She looked away, briefly, and turned back with that same sharp look in her eyes as when they first met. "You'd better hold true to your word. Look for me, and I'll look for you. We'll find each other. Even if I have to go back to the bowels of Hell to track you down, I'll find you."

Surprise flashed across her expression for a moment before she ducked her head. "You knew."

"Of course I did," she said, softly, even as her slim claws slipped beneath the Fallen Angel's chin and tipped her head up, so they could see each other's eyes. "No matter what- horns, wings, or neither- you'll _always_ be Blake to me."

Blake could feel the pull in the center of her chest at odds with the light growing at the edges of her vision, calling her back to Heaven. Carefully, she let loose two of the words she'd held onto so hard before. "Goodbye, Weiss."

As the light took her, she held onto the last three with all her might.

* * *

Author's Note: Short and dumb; sometimes, ya just gotta get to the point.


	5. Dealing with Angels

**Disclaimer:** RWBY and all religions not owned by me. Sorry for the late update; long story short, IT'S BEEN A DAY. Now, let's have some "fun" in Heaven.

* * *

The light only lasted a second, but it felt like the second drug on for a small eternity. It was the difference between being among mortals and being in the blessed land above, where time marched on mercilessly and where time was merely a concept. After spending so long among the mortals, the once familiar sensations now felt almost alien, entirely strange- the weightlessness, the muffled sounds, the lack of wind, air, pressure… it was almost unwelcomed.

"You always have to do things your way, don't you?"

Blake opened her eyes, reacting to the bright light out of habit rather than because it was painful. Like stepping out to greet the morning after a long night tracking her quarry, she squinted against the harshness for a moment before everything came into focus, and only then did she realize that she felt no pain, no stinging from the sudden exposure. Of course she didn't- there was no pain here, in the land of the Angels. She thought she'd be brought to the pearly gates, but no; apparently, the Highest had something else in mind. She stood now well within Heaven's bounds, among the white expanse that shifted to suit the whims of the Angels who dwell there, the place she might once have called home. Marshaling her thoughts, Blake did her best to recover from the moment of disoriented surprise, ignoring the way her broken wings refused to be hidden away. "I suppose you expected me to learn a lesson."

"Come now; I'm not quite _that_ foolish." Ozpin stood at the top of a white hill, great grey wings flapping as he turned around. The Highest looked the same as always, silvery hair framing his face, brown eyes peeking over the top of his shades. He used the cane in one hand to point at her, a small smile on his lips. It was all for show- no Angel needed glasses or walking assistance- but one he'd maintained for countless centuries for some unknown reason. One of his quirks that she'd thought, once, might be the sign of weakness, or the loss of his sense, but she'd learned much since then. "Your fault, your great sin, was being led astray, not for wanting. I think you see that now." He chuckled. "We all yearn for more, for higher or lower, for greater things- this is not a mortal complication, but one even our creator shares. Otherwise… why create anything at all?" He started walking towards her, descending along a little path that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Walk with me."

Although the motions felt much different than in the mortal's world far below, Blake turned and walked beside the Highest, her shoulders feeling far too light, absent the burden laid upon them when last they spoke. She also had her full wings the last time she walked through Heaven, not the broken shells currently framing her shoulders, but that was a fleeting thought among it all. "Is there a reason you're dragging this out?"

"Suddenly impatient, are we? But I suppose I can't feign surprise." He gave her a sidelong look, those eyes searching her expression and deeper still. "What are you expecting to happen?"

"You'll banish me to Hell, the lowest circle, where all those who have Fallen eventually land." She tilted her chin down, lips pulling into a tight line. "I didn't accomplish the mission you gave me."

"Didn't you, though? Let me think." He tapped his cane thoughtfully. "I said to you, 'Blake, you have one year in the mortal world to stop fifty Demons from plaguing mankind, and only then may you return to grace', did I not?" Ozpin looked at her, that perpetual half smile on his lips. "Isn't that what you did?"

"Forty-nine," she replied, wishing he wouldn't string her along like this. The Highest favored his games, true, but she never had. "I had one stake left."

"Stakes are not how I intended to count the ones you stopped." He brought them to a halt, parting the white expanse before them to allow a glimpse into the mortal world below. She shouldn't be surprised that they were looking over the city Blake and Weiss had spent the past few months in, hovering just above the neighborhood where the apartment was. "They were helpful, yes, and you did use almost all of them, which makes the task of counting even easier, but you're forgetting one." His eyes flashed to her, a secretive smile on his lips even as their view of the world below centered on a familiar apartment building. "One Demon you never staked, no matter how close to you she got."

Her shoulders tensed, panic lancing through her. "Leave Weiss out of this."

"And who are you to make demands of me?" Ozpin chuckled, shaking his head and clearly anticipating her reaction, his attempt to provoke her showing fruit. Mentally, she kicked herself for always walking into his traps even when fully aware of them.

"Not one of your Angels," she said, the furrow to her brow detracting from the sharpness of her words. "Not for much longer, anyway."

"You're so sure of that. How amusing." The Highest laughed, using his cane to point down upon the world below, the city they gazed upon still dark with night and awash in the street lamps' glow. "You see, when you first met this Weiss, this Demon of Hell, did you stop to consider the sort of creature you'd allied yourself with? Some part of you did- yes, of course you did- but you saw an opportunity and took it, shunting that little voice away until it died out completely." He nodded to himself, a small frown on his lips. "I can't say I would've done differently in your position. But here, bereft of a need for an alliance, we could see what you did not. We were tracking her movements for a while before the two of you crossed paths, and while she never caused too much of a ruckus before your little run-in… she was still a Demon, through and through." His expression twitched, as if he wanted to grimace but put conscious effort into keeping his thoughts in line. "She used her powers when it suited her, and dispatched whoever crossed her path in much more… violent means. Other demons and humans, too, though very few of the latter. She didn't care for the collateral damage or drawing attention or anything of the like, and while Angels may not be able to kill Demons outright, dispatching their own kind is much easier. Personally, I think some part of her relished it." His gaze slid towards her. "But then you two began traveling together, and she made the conscious choice to bend to your manner of thinking just as much as you bent to hers. I think she did even more. It limited both of you… but her most of all, being a full fledged Demon. How easy would it have been, do you think, for her to amass a small army? Where she could not tread, her minions could, and they would wield weapons just as powerful as your stakes to protect her." Ozpin turned towards her fully, seriousness in his expression. "She never needed you."

"I'm well aware." Their 'arrangement', as they'd come to call it, quickly became a lopsided affair- or, rather, she noticed such shortly after they started traveling together. Blake had never mentioned it and the Demon seemed intent on pretending they'd made an even trade, so she let it go. But even now, she wondered why herself. "Personally, I think she enjoyed my company."

"I can't fault her tastes in that department," the Highest replied with a smirk, though he tilted his head after the words left his mouth. "I still find it odd, though. For all her talk of leaving behind chains, she never seemed to see your presence as being just a different sort, holding her back from unleashing her full strength." His brows rose as he tapped his cane at the space between his feet. "Or perhaps she did, yet she stayed with you anyway. This Demon who broke the chains of Hell. She would take neither collar nor halo, but you?" Lips pressed into a thin line, he shrugged. "She chose you."

Blake remained silent, trying to beat down the hope rising in her chest. Would that she could take joy in such thoughts, that her companion had seen something in her that existed in neither Heaven nor Hell, something that held her interest longer than anything in the mortals' world. She'd considered, perhaps a time or two, that the Demon could've left at any moment and been no worse for wear, yet she'd stayed for some reason, even offered herself up to save Blake from a terrible fate, effectively sacrificing all she'd done to just get to that point. Tears stung at her eyes as she remembered the look Weiss gave her when she refused to turn the stake on her companion, that helpless expression that should never belong to one so powerful. It shouldn't be possible to feel this sort of heartache in Heaven, yet it hurt all the same.

She hoped the Demon wouldn't lose her love for the mortals' world any time soon. Above all other things, more than gaining her wings back, she wanted Weiss to be happy. Perhaps, in time, she'd find another soul to keep her company until they could be reunited… _if_ they could be reunited at all. In the back of her mind, she kept that thought on a constant loop, that no matter what horrors she experienced once the Highest cast her down, it would all be worth it, so long as Weiss was happy.

"I'll admit, towards the end, she might've needed assistance. Nearly every Demon in Hell was riled up, searching for her, trying to hunt her down, but the thing about Demons is that even the 'loyal' ones are more inclined to save their skins than carry out orders." Ozpin shrugged, intentionally ignoring the melancholy that descended upon the Fallen Angel beside him. "Alone, she might've triumphed. Your presence perhaps made it easier, but it wasn't necessary, and the prospect of bringing down a shamed Angel brought more exuberance from her kind than her own escape did." He leaned towards her, lowering his voice. "Demons are a strange bunch."

"You're telling me." She'd thought as much several times during the past year- especially when Weiss became briefly enamored with putting strange things on the human concoction known as 'pizza'- but that didn't change the exhaustively long turn the conversation had taken. "What's your point?"

"My, my, you _are_ in a hurry, aren't you?" Ozpin chuckled.

"Eternity seems like a long time… but the last year passed too quickly." She allowed her gaze to drift towards the world below, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips. "I'm just… tired."

"Tired? Even here?" He waved a hand. "Even restored?"

For one second, she felt a sharp sensation, like a needle separating skin from muscle but without pain. In the next, the nearly forgotten sensation of her wings in their full glory returned, flapping gently.

"My wings…" she smiled, feeling whole again for the first time in so long… and just as soon as she felt that sense of completion, it vanished. She reached out and touched the lower feathers, the ones that had been ripped away, but it didn't bring the feeling back.

She knew why. Her first impulse after the realization hit was to turn and find Weiss, show her what those broken images couldn't measure up to, but that… well, that wasn't possible, of course. She'd felt this before, the compulsion to share a discovery or development with her companion so they could react together- there was a period of time when they'd both become disturbingly addicted to a few 'television shows' the mortals created- but being denied that actually _hurt_.

They'd hardly been parted and already it felt too long. How did mortals stand this sort of separation?

"The way I see it, you met the quota." Ozpin spoke, keeping his gaze focused on the world below. He must've sensed her disappointment and decided to stop playing his game, for the moment anyway. "You've earned your way back into Heaven… but you know I can't possibly let you return to the mortal world as a member of one of the orders." Her shoulders sagged. "It's a privilege, one you may never have again." He tapped his cane. "There's… other options, though."

Blake perked up. "And what are they?"

"Well, you know that, strictly by the rules, I should banish you to the bowels of Hell for failing to meet the exact specifications, so that's one option, but I find it distasteful." He turned one hand over, conjuring a blessed stake from thin air and holding it up between them. "We banish Demons from the mortals' world when they become too powerful, when they sow too much discourse, when they step over the line, because balance is as much our responsibility as protecting the mortals' at large. I find it difficult to believe the Pride Demon will revert to her old ways, despite your absence, so in that sense, she's as good as banished anyway." He tossed the stake up, allowing her to catch it herself. "The second, of course, is you staying here in Heaven, where you belong… but I suspect you care as much for that as I do the former, especially considering the constraints that come with it. I can't very well have you rebel against the higher orders, fail to meet the requirements to their fullest extent, and then let everything go back to normal." He looked at her, something twinkling in his eyes. "Unless, of course, you go back and-"

She could see exactly what he was going to propose. "Not happening." Blake threw the stake down, allowing it to stab into the white space beside her boot. "Weiss is not a threat. Just leave her in peace."

Ozpin sighed. "Yes, I did say you would find it distasteful, did I not? On the one hand, Heaven becomes your prison, and on the other, you betray the very creature who helped you return in the first place." The corner of his mouth pulled up. "Truthfully, had you attempted to stake the Pride Demon, I'd have banished you to Hell anyway."

"Your games never end, do they?" The Fallen Angel rolled her eyes.

"That was my last test, actually," he said, his expression turning serious. "I wanted to be sure you would take the third option seriously."

Blake tried to hold in her frustration. That's all Heaven seemed to be, when it wasn't idle nothingness: tests, trials, and lectures. "And what's the third option?"

"That you remain Fallen, bound to the mortals' world for all eternity." He held her gaze steadily. "You'll keep your wings but you'll remain unable to reach Heaven's gates no matter how hard you try. You'll never regain your Halo or your Heavenly light. You can only exist among the mortals- you can fly their skies and swim their seas, but you'll never _be_ one of them… or one of us. You'll be neither mortal nor Angel nor Demon- for all eternity, you'll be this… anomaly, walking alone through existence."

"No." Her wings fluttered, a hope she'd thought had died flaring to life once more. "I won't walk alone."

* * *

Author's Note: One chapter left.


	6. Heaven on Earth

**Disclaimer:** RWBY and all religions not owned by me.

* * *

The sun rose over the city, the dawn light creeping from one horizon to the other as the minutes passed. She watched it all from the fire escape, having fled the apartment the moment Heaven's light left her alone in the small space. She would've preferred staying within those walls, clinging to memories, but it suddenly felt so empty. Weiss had survived centuries walking through Hell, subject to the horrors of the den of sin itself, and she'd fought tooth and nail to escape the place, but never had she felt the sort of loneliness that struck her to the core ever since Blake disappeared.

She hadn't bothered reverting to her disguise, not yet. She still had the ability to hide from mortals' eyes without transforming; she only maintained the visage for Blake's sake, really.

Weiss had done a lot of things for the Fallen Angel. Some were small, some much grander, but she never said anything. Never made a big deal out of it. It seemed easier, at the time, to pretend like she didn't have this strange… fixation on her companion.

But now… words kept swirling around her head, things she wished she could've said but didn't. She thought it would be best, to keep her mouth shut, to help Blake achieve her goal and say nothing of how her own aim had shifted. Where before, she sought nothing but the freedom to do as she pleased, now she wanted only to see what the world had to offer with the Fallen Angel at her side. They'd been so many places already. They'd seen half of a country together, why not the rest of the world?

Her tail curled around her, a poor substitute for her companion's arms.

"Blake."

She wanted to cry. Imagine, her, a full fledged Pride Demon moved to such a base mortal emotion- yet, there it was. She felt sad and lost, moreso than when she stepped into the mortals' world for the first time after breaking her chain. That had come with a brilliant sort of liberation… not this, this toxin working its way beneath her skin, poisoning her very being. The antidote- the only thing that could chase away this cursed sensation- was likely beyond her grasp. Even if she set about scouring the world now, how many centuries would it take for her to find the Fallen Angel? What if she missed her for centuries, a decade too early or late, or what if she'd been thrown down to Hell, as all those who fell were eventually sent? Where should she even start her search?

With a priest, of course. Someone of the cloth who might have the means of researching where Angels were sent when they failed to meeting Heaven's exacting expectations. Mortals couldn't understand the full nature of the worlds above or below, but they had colorful tales that contained kernels of truth. All she needed to do was find the right kernel.

"Blake, I swear you'll never hear the end of this." She ignored the thickness in her voice, mentally adding the sharp edge it currently lacked. "You've got one Hell of a lecture coming your way when I find you."

"Would it help if I say I'm sorry?"

Weiss' head snapped up, blue eyes widening as the Fallen Angel landed lightly on the fire escape's railing in front of her, raven wings stretching out wide and obscuring the rising sun. "Blake?"

She smiled, crouching down and putting one hand on the railing to steady herself, though it seemed more a subconscious action than for necessity's sake. "Did you miss me?"

"This is _hardly_ a time to be cheeky!" Despite the inherent heat in her words, the Demon gained her feet and launched forward, putting too much energy into the movements in her rush to reach her companion. It didn't matter that she was balanced on the edge of a railing- honestly, she'd catch them both before they hit the ground- and the only thing that mattered was that she'd closed her arms around the Fallen Angel, confirming that it was her, _really_ her, not some sort of illusion conjured by a wayward Demon looking for an especially painful banishment. The moment she did- careful to keep her claws from digging into flesh rather than fabric- relief suffused her being. "It _is_ you."

Her tail latched onto the railing, to control their descent somewhat, but found herself hovering in air as the beating of wings met her ears. In the time they'd known each other, Blake's wings had never had the ability to support her weight, merely cushioning falls. Yet, here they were, tethered to the fire escape by the Demon's tail and held aloft by Angel wings.

"Of course it's me." Weiss opened her eyes then, looking up into amused amber eyes as great black wings nearly blended into her thick raven mane. "I made a promise."

It struck her, then, why her companion kept her torn wings hidden from view as much as possible over the past year. Seeing them now, in their full glory was like seeing the other half of a well known photograph, the complete picture far more spectacular. The shame that had clung to her like a shroud whenever they appeared, consciously forced aside so the broken things could still be used- it all suddenly made sense. But, honestly, the demon missed seeing the torn ones she'd come to know. What they lacked in size and power, they more than made up for in being meaningful, scars that told the story of how the Fallen Angel was forged, and they were a little… cute. She never said as much though; it probably wouldn't be well received.

"One you've kept… for now." A frown touched her lips as Blake brought them back to the fire escape, setting them down lightly and folding her wings behind her back. Weiss didn't let go- couldn't, not yet- and found herself more than a little relieved that her companion didn't seem keen on creating space between them, either. "I can't imagine it'll be long before Heaven calls you back to take your place among the other Angels."

"That's a call that will never come." She bent her head, allowing blue eyes to confirm the distinct lack of a halo hovering above her. "The Highest offered me a deal. I can keep my wings, remain immortal, but I can never return to Heaven. I'm Fallen, for all eternity."

Weiss furrowed her brows, shaking her head and trying to control the surge of hope in her chest. A Demon knew that there was always fine print, always some loophole- good things simply didn't come without strings attached. "But… that's what you wanted. To go back."

"What I wanted… past tense, yes." Blake stepped closer, bending her head down and lowering her voice. "But I've found somewhere better than Heaven to spend the rest of eternity."

"And where is that?" The Demon felt her breath catch as one hand came up to cup her cheek gently, thumb brushing the bottom of her scar and following it up. She closed her eyes, allowing the soft touch to trace the remaining evidence of her flight from Hell, up to the nub of her broken horn and back, carding through ivory locks.

"Here, with you," she said, cradling the back of Weiss' head tenderly.

"Still such a wordsmith." A chuckle brushed past her lips, eyes fluttering open to look up at the now perpetually Fallen Angel, her companion until the end of time. "And still dramatic. Is there no end to your charm?"

"We'll see. We have all eternity to find out." Blake hummed, a flicker of something passing over her expression. "There were words I didn't say before I left. I didn't want to be unfair to you, but, seeing as I'll be staying… perhaps I can say them now?"

Weiss tilted her head, eyes darting towards her companion's lips as she bit them nervously. So strange, how hesitant she could be despite being imbued with the power of Heaven itself. "You can. The question remains: will you?"

The Fallen Angel let out a surprised chuckle, pulling her in closer and speaking directly into her ear, soft and low. "I love you."

Fleetingly, she considered it strange. As a Demon, she'd known of Lust long before she'd ever encountered love, this foreign concept far beyond the comprehension of a creature such as herself. But she'd learned, piece by piece, both in her solo journey and with Blake by her side, that the things that seemed entirely out of her reach before were only such through ignorance or lack of conviction. She'd learn that faith and Faith were different things, that mortals weren't alone in their capacity to feel, to experience, to take charge of their destinies and fulfill their own goals, and that even a Demon could embrace the light of Heaven and come away unburnt.

Her tail slipped around Blake's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. "That's rather fortunate. As it stands, I love you, too."

"Hmmm, are you sure?" The Fallen Angel teased, drawing back enough to look her in the eyes. Although she'd often hidden away her broken wings, now with them in all their glory framing her silhouette… it made quite the picture.

Rather than waste time with words, Weiss pushed herself up, claiming her companion's lips in a kiss. She'd probably held onto the impulse as long as Blake held onto her words, neither wanting to burden the other with that strange, bittersweet heartache. It obviously wasn't the sort of response the Fallen Angel expected but she didn't seem perturbed by it, either, returning the pressure and holding her tighter.

After a few seconds, they parted, both wearing giddy smiles as a thought occurred to the Demon, one she could see reflected in amber eyes. This was the beginning of their new journey, free of a deadline, free of creatures hounding at their heels, free of anything but their own whims.

Truly free.

"I want to show you something." The Fallen Angel pulled away, lightly coaxing her into turning around and sliding both arms around Weiss' waist. Her tail quickly returned the favor seeing as her arms couldn't and, a moment later, her feet left the fire escape again, the two rising in the dawn light until they could watch the sunrise breaking across the horizon, light pouring over the city as Blake's voice sounded by her ear. "I know you don't like the mortals' version of flying, but how's mine?"

"Perfect." She turned her head carefully, eyes fluttering closed as a kiss was pressed against the curve of her intact horn. "I suppose we can go anywhere now. Do whatever we wish."

"Yes." Blake paused, some of her happiness sliding away. "Though, I made a deal of my own before I left."

"Oh?" Part of her was curious- she'd known all manner of deals mortals made with Demons, but what sort could be made with Angels? "Do tell."

"Adam's descended into Hell. He's truly fallen from grace." The arms around her waist tightened. "But he's still Adam and I know he won't be satisfied until he's taken down the Archangels, or been turned to sulfur trying. When he launches his assault on Heaven, I still want to be there to stop them. It's the only time I'll be allowed back."

Weiss felt a frown touch her lips. "I suppose it would be too much to ask if I could accompany you."

She had no personal vendetta against those who truly fell, no other reason to stand in defense of Heaven or against the minions of Hell… except to protect Blake. It would likely hurt- she still couldn't walk too close to Holy Ground without feeling an unpleasant tingling beneath her skin- but it would be worth it in the end.

"That's why I made the deal," the Fallen Angel replied, a lilt to her voice. "When I am called to Heaven, you may come with me, so we can both fight against him. There… is a bit of a catch, though."

She perked up, twisting enough to look back at her companion. "And what's that?"

"The Highest gave me more stakes." Blake shrugged. "Apparently, we make a pretty good team when it comes to stopping and deterring Demons."

"He… _does_ realize it'll be more difficult to come across them, doesn't he?" A smile started tugging at her lips.

She laughed. "I think he does, but he had to do _something_ to make it seem like a fair trade. I think he's taken a liking to you. He offered to ascend you-"

"Pass."

Blake laughed. "I told him as much."

Weiss looked forward and leaned her head back against the Fallen Angel's shoulder, a small smile on her lips. "Good."

For all her aspirations to be free of Hell, it never occurred to the Demon to aim higher. Truthfully, Heaven never appealed to her in any sense, always seeming more constricting than the chaos she'd known and no more enjoyable for it. But when she felt Blake's cheek nuzzle the side of her head affectionately as they watched the dawn rise, she thought _this_ must be the Heaven mortals imagined when they spoke of the place. Such a profound sensation of contentment that spread through her, only eclipsed by the warmth she'd come to associate with her companion's presence.

In the arms of a Fallen Angel, the Demon had found Heaven on Earth.

* * *

Author's Note: And that's the end. Like I said, just a quick, dumb story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the brief detour into ridiculousness!


End file.
